


About Time

by foreignobjecticus



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, pre 3x03 Volcano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignobjecticus/pseuds/foreignobjecticus
Summary: A little pre-slash/first time banter.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Vila Restal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this because it's doing no good in my hard drives. The topic of first ever smut/slash came up. This is the first ever A/V I wrote back in DEC19 while I was watching the show for the first time, so characterisation is a bit rough still. Set before 3x03 Volcano because that's where I was when I wrote it.

“Infallible Avon, coming off in his trousers. Never thought I’d live to see the day,” Vila smirked and withdrew his damp hand.

“Not without some manipulation from you,” Avon tried to snarl but his tone had lost all its bite. “I already knew you were skilled with your hands.”

“Bet you’re kicking yourself for having waited so long to find out just _how_ skilled, eh?”

Avon pushed Vila off him and pulled himself upright, fastening his trousers.

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Why not? I’m feeling particularly lucky, after all.”

“Because,” Avon paused, distracted by Vila’s lips on his. Mildly annoyed, he pulled back and stared into the thief’s eyes. “ _Because_ I could very easily walk out of this room now and leave you to deal with your little problem alone.”

Vila baulked.

“It’s hardly _little_!”

“Don’t be a child.”

“I’m serious!” Vila grasped Avon’s hand and pulled it roughly across, splaying the man’s fingers over his crotch. His loose pants hid the sizeable bulge well, and Avon felt his eyebrow shoot up despite himself. _Damn_. He’d have liked to have played it a bit cooler.

“Impressed I see,” Vila chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Avon’s jaw as he thrust his hips up into the warm hand cupping him. “Come on,” he covered Avon’s hand with his own and moaned appreciatively when the other man pressed. “An eye for an eye and all that…”

“And the whole world’s blind.”

“Oh shame, I was thinking you might be persuaded to turn the other cheek.”

“Do you _ever_ stop talking, Vila?” Avon’s eyes snapped up to Vila’s and the younger man laughed.

“Try it and find out.”


End file.
